extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Liao
General Information Tengri Syncretic Faith Mahayana|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750) |government = Autocracy|rank = Kingdom|tag = LIO|capital = Ju Ud (4333) (907-1115) Ereen (2550) (1115-11250 |culture = Khitan (Mongol)|development = Start: 76}} is a - Tengri-Mahayana Khitan autocracy located in the Mongolia and Manchuria regions, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Old Gods' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Tengri countries: and in 907 the monarchy borders Tengri countries ( northeast), - Tengri-Nestorian ( northwest), - Tengri-Manichaean ( southwest), Vajrayana countries ( south), Confucian countries ( south), Mahayana countries ( east) and uncolonized native land northeast. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Tengri , , Vajrayana and Confucian in 1125, and will never appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Liao" on-file. See also: , , Form Liao (Establish the Great Liao) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary culture is Khitan ** Culture group is Mongol ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not at war ** Have at least 2 stability ** Own core province(s): Xilin Gol (723), Beijing (1816), Kharkhorum (2891), Xuanhuà (696) and Ju Ud (4333) *** All provinces have Khitan culture ** Be the Emperor of China *** With no "Mandate of Heaven" DLC else *** Government Rank has to be Empire * Effect(s): ** Ju Ud (4333) becomes the new capital *** Renamed to "Shangjing" *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Chang country to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain permanent claims on Region(s): North China, Manchuria and Mongolia ** Gain 20 prestige Decisions Form China * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** One of these must be true: *** Primary culture is Beijing *** Primary culture is Cantonese *** Primary culture is Jurchen ** Administrative technology at least 76 ** Government type is not a monarchy ** Is not a subject ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Beijing (1816), Hébei (695), Suzhou (1822), Guangzhou (667) and Chéngdu (679) * Effect(s): ** Add 1 base tax to a random owned province ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change country to Khitan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Cavalry Cost ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** -1.00 National Unrest * Ideas: ** Khitan Ascendancy: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Chanyuan Treaty: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Nomadic Traditions: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** Tribal Separatism: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Khitan Script: *** -10.0% Culture Conversion Cost ** Parallel Governments: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Buddhist Devotion: *** +3.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +3.00 Tolerance of Heretics Category:Countries Category:The Old Gods Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Formable nations Category:Tengri countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Khitan countries Category:Mongol countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Autocracies Category:Kingdom (Rank)